1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an endotracheal tube apparatus and more particularly to an endotracheal tube holder having an improved V-shaped tube securing device whereby the endotracheal tube is held in a positive secured manner within the tube holder after the tube is inserted in the patient's trachea so that the endotracheal tube is fixedly mounted to prevent inadvertent movement after the tube has been properly positioned within the trachea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endotracheal tube devices are used under several conditions such as for ventilating a patient during anesthesia, for resuscitation, as well as during critical care not only in the hospital but also during the time when a patient is being transported.
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for securing an endotracheal tube in a simple and positive manner to the tube-holding device which is part of the mouthpiece of the face plate assembly.
Many types of securing arrangements have been tried in the prior art which very often included simply mounting the tube in place with adhesive tape to several areas of the patient's face.
Some endotracheal tubes were mounted in a face plate that included a bite block whereby the patient was required to grip the bite block with his or her teeth. However, other prior art tube holders have included locking means for securing the endotracheal tube to the face plate of the tube holder.
For typical examples of prior art endotracheal tube holders one may refer to those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,867,154 issued to A. Potter, et. al.;
4,832,019 issued to B. Weinstein;
4,744,358 issued to G. McGinnis;
4,537,192 issued to B. Foster;
4,449,527 issued to D. Hinton;
4,249,529 issued to J. Nestor, et. al.